tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akio Fujioka
Akio Fujioka is a Japanese genetic scientist in Galaxy Mew Mew who worked on the Galactic Mew project. He came to the colony at the age of 21 and is 25 in the main story. Akio oversees the Galaxy Mew team and guides them through their missions, as well as acts as their mentor and close friend. About :First Appearance: Chapter 1 - "The First of Many" : Akio was born and raised in Yokohama, Japan. As a child, he was very carefree and calm, enjoying simple pleasures such as riding his bike and playing with his dog. His mother was kind to him and cared for her son with gentleness. Akio's father, however, was a very rough man who worked very hard and was seldom around. He always reprimanded his son for not being stronger, but luckily, Akio was able to ignore him and go on with life in his own way. His father was hardly ever actually around to reprimand him, and any time he was, all he did was talk, not act. : Akio was never quite physically able or endowed with high physical strength growing up, instead being very thin and timid. Though he never was teased or bullied all too much, Akio always found himself in the wrong places and times, in situations that he never meant to enter. As a result, he would always end up in fist fights, and his nose had even been fractured in one incident, resulting in him needing surgery. : From high school and onward, Akio took an interest in the work of science and medicine and made up his mind to enter the medical field. He had dated several girls and made a few friends, but kept himself busy and isolated while working to reach his goals for the most part. Over time, he started seeing people casually less and less, only devoting himself to his study and his work. As soon as he graduated high school, Akio left his home behind and went abroad to study in an American university. : Akio had attempted to acquire a doctoral degree in medicine so that he could become a physician, but shortly switched his field to genetic studies after failing to do so. He went back home to study this field, and shortly after acquiring his degree years later, Akio landed a basic job in a laboratory. He did his work well, but lost a good amount of sociability due to his heavy workloads leaving him with no time but to focus on them. :CREDIT:' Image is a commission done by my 'sister Creating the Galactic Mew Project : Eventually, Akio noticed that strange creatures were starting to pop up in various parts of the world. He was not the only one, as many people began to panic as they encountered these creatures tearing up their cities and towns. It became clear that these events were threatening to all, and everyone agreed that severe actions needed to be implemented to stop the creatures. Akio decided to work on something to do just that, proposing his idea of creating five biological weapons, people called Mew Mews infused with the elements and with animal DNA, to fight against them. After proving his hypotheses to be of use and within the realm of possibility, Akio was given permission to begin working on the project, and he did his best to work as quickly as possible to accommodate the high need for action. : Various world leaders came together in the meantime and decided to build colonies in the form of space ships that could house a large population of people, so that they may survive in space, since the monsters were beginning to increase in number and it became unclear whether Akio would finish in time. The colonies were built as quickly as possible, so not everything was perfected or thought out. At the moment, it was purely a last resort of survival. However, it soon became clear that the colonies would be the only way to protect the human race, as the creatures increased in number more and more each day and Akio was failing to finish as quickly as he needed to. : Akio was made aware of the colony ships' existence, as well as a few select people who would be reserved places on these colonies. He tried his best to complete his research and his Mew project, but when the time came for the ships to board, he had to leave his work behind to rush into the colonies before other civilians could be let aboard. He was broken with the realization that he had failed, but decided to try again from scratch. Akio was granted permission by his colony's captain, after consulting various other officials on board various colony vessels, and placed in a private sect to work on his Galactic Mew Project again. : It was there that he met a young Danish scientist, Alexander Knudsen, who would ultimately help Akio get off of his feet and learn to be more lively. Four years passed, and the colonies gained new technology and advances in science that helped make life on them and research methods more convenient. Akio and Alexander had worked closely together in those four years. The chemist was now one of his first and closest friends in years as a result, and Alexander's help proved to be extremely useful to the project's progress and Akio's mental health. : He finally completed the Galactic Mew Project after plenty of pain, sleepless nights, and having to ask for extension after extension. With the project being finalized, he was ready to test it out. Akio eventually became the commander of the entire operation, keeping watch over the Galaxy Mew team and guiding them. Personality : Akio has always generally been an easygoing young man--thoughtful, kind and always willing to care for his own. Akio has learned to be very tolerant of others and can handle anything from people barking at him to being much too timid around him. Despite his gentle nature, he has had his fair share of tense and fearsome moments in his life and line of work. : Akio is kindhearted, but often sacrifices his own health to get things done. He also struggles socially and prefer to work behind the scenes, but he truly knows when to jump into a situation and work to help those that need to be helped. He is compassionate and loyal, but his potential is often underestimated because he is typically in the background. : Before meeting the Mews, Alexander was one of the first people that he had ever truly known who got him to come out of his shell, and who understood him in ways nobody did. :Akio acts as a sort of father and mentor to the Galaxy Mew team, always taking great care to keep them safe and healthy. While Akio still gets pent up in his work, often becoming stressed, he has friends around to help him keep his calm, gentle nature. Akio tends to experience bouts of anxiety, especially when it comes to work and the safety of his team. It is rarely ever such an issue that he has anxious outbursts, but they do happen. Relationships Niji Harada : Akio respects Niji greatly and resonates with her more than anyone else. This is especially true because she reminds him of Alexander, whom he also loved and trusted. With admiration for Niji's strength and determination, Akio finds that he truly cares for her in a way beyond that of a friend. There are many instances where he has to support her when she lets her anxieties and tendency to take too much responsibility for things get the better of her, though because he struggles with the same issues, the two genuinely understand one another's plights and more easily connect. Akio enjoys Niji's company, often "allowing" her to distract him from his work. It is implied that the two are romantically interested. Hikari Yamamoto : Akio cares for Hikari in a fatherly manner, much like Niji acts like a mother to her. He takes care of the young Mew and likes to make sure she's safe and sound, especially because she is one of the younger Mews, and because of her anxious, fearful tendencies. Akio often tries to push Hikari to be as brave and as good as she can be without hurting herself, and when she overcomes her fears or takes action where she would never expect to, he makes it a point to express pride in her. Chrysalis Müller : Though Chrysalis can be a handful with her stubborn nature, Akio manages to be patient with her, but not a pushover. He does admire her for being strong and thinking quickly in tricky situations, and even though she can be a bit hostile or brutish, Akio knows that Chrysalis is simply someone who handles things differently and that she is not ill-intentioned. He considers Chrysalis to be a strong, useful fighter, and knows just how to talk to her in situations where she may shut others out. Despite the fact that she has a far prouder personality than he does, he at least understands that she has her own internal struggles but that she has to be approached in a way different than the others in order for him to get through to her. Hotaru Kojima : Akio treats Hotaru much like Hikari in the fact that he shelters her like a father. He considers her to be quite a handful at times, and it is exceptionally difficult for him to deal with because he does not know how to handle children as young as her and with the amount of energy that she has quite too much. However, he understands that she is still a child that has much to learn, and respects her individuality instead of babying her, knowing that she cannot stand that approach to her from other people. Akio considers Hotaru a brave, strong young girl, just as important as any of the other Mews. Nexus : Akio enjoys Nexus' company, and is quite infatuated with her culture, history, and personality. They work as closely together as he had with Alexander or Niji. Akio often tries to find out more about Nexus' people, but doesn't simply treat her as a subject to be studied. He treats Nexus with respect, more like an adult and with consideration and respect for her intelligence. The two get along very well together as close friends. Theme Trivia *Akio has officially called the girls the "Galactic Mew Team," however the girls often refer to themselves as the "Galaxy Mew" team, or just the "Galaxy Mews". *Alexander was not originally part of the story, and Akio was originally by himself until I decided to add Alexander in. Gallery Akio Fujioka.jpg Young Akio.jpg|Young Akio Alexander and Akio 3.png|Akio with Alexander Akio and Hikari.png|Akio with Hikari Niji and Akio.png Chapter 1- Niji and Akio.png|Akio's First meeting with Niji Chapter 5- Alexander and Akio.png|Akio meeting Alexander Galaxy Mew Mew - Niji and Akio.png|Akio with Niji Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes